Life as we know it
by busigt-81
Summary: After a routine bust, Tony's life is about to change but is it to the good or the bad?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was running, he saw his prey just ahead of him and he ran faster. He knew that he was going to catch this guy. Petty Officer Tom Lawson had raped and murdered a 16-year old girl and he was going down.

They had been handled this case yesterday and McGee had found out that the suspect had used his credit card in a hotel downtown and when Gibbs, Tony and Ziva were walking into the lobby, they recognized him and when they walked up to him he started to run.

Tony could hear Ziva breathing behind him as they chased Tom out into the street and out of nowhere Gibbs came driving the car but Tom dodged it in the last second and the street opened into a crowded square. He looked over his shoulder, stumbled a little but kept on running.

Tony jumped over the hood of the car, gained on the running suspect as he stumbled and hit him from behind with a his shoulder first, tackling Tom to the ground.

Both men on the ground, Tom tried to kick at Tony but the agent was to fast and he grabbed the suspects arms, handcuffed them behind his back and hauled him up to standing as Ziva and Gibbs came running to them.

"Out of breath, Officer David?" Tony said to Ziva smiling his big smile as she tried to catch her breath.

"Not so much." She answered him back, sarcastic.

"You could have fooled me..." Tony said still smiling.

"Let's get him back to the office." Gibbs grumbled and Ziva grabbed Tom, hauling him off to the car.

Tony was just about to follow, when the hair on the back of his neck stood up and he was feeling watched. He looked around, there were several people looking at them but that was natural because he had tackled Tom right in front a restaurant with outdoor serving, he smiled big towards two young ladies and was awarded by a backslap from Gibbs.

"Let's go." Tony nodded and followed his boss back to the car.

At one of the tables a man in his mid-thirties, he had piercing green eyes and blond hair, followed the NCIS- agents with his eyes and when they drove off, he looked down at his cell-phone.

"Well, Mr DiNozzo, do we have a deal?" the man sitting a crossed the table said.

"No, Luigi, we don't have a deal. Did you really think that we would allow you to do this?" The man with the cellphone looked at the man who spoke.

"But Mr DiNozzo, I didn't take your money." The mans hands was shaking and he was becoming paler by the minute.

"Meet me at the hotel after it's done." The man with the cellphone gestured with a hand and the man across him was grabbed by two big men and hauled off. Then he looked at the cellphone again and showed it to a man with a black suit that stood behind him.

"What is it, Emilio?" The man in the black asked.

"It looks like him..."

"Emilio, what?"

"Vinnie, look at the picture." The man in the black suit took the phone and looked at it closely, then looked at Emilio and back at the phone.

"Do you think it's him?"

"I don't know it was 12 years ago I last saw him, but that smile..."

"I know what you mean."

"I'll send it to Marco and ask him what he thinks." Emilio hit the send button, stood up and walked out of the restaurant, Vinnie close to him. They got into a black car and drove off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs walked towards the bullpen, not really sneaking but taking his time to take a look at how his team and he loved they way they jumped when they were caught by surprise.

It hadn't taken him long to break Tom Lawson, the petty officer confessed everything and it was only lunch time.

Tony, with his feet on his desk, was discussing something with Ziva, who was leaning over his desk and glaring at him. McGee just sat back and watched with a smile. Gibbs frowned as he looked a little closer at his team.

"I really don't want to know about your underwear, Officer David!" Gibbs said as he walked between his team desks, he smiled as Ziva blushed and Tony swung his legs down from the desk. "And, DiNozzo I want you to go down to Ducky so he can take a look at your shoulder."

"But, boss." Tony looked at his boss surprised.

"Don't think that I can't see that you are favoring your shoulder that you tackled Lawson with!" Gibbs said. "I'm not blind!"

"It's nothing, boss."

"It wasn't a suggestion, DiNozzo." Gibbs barked in his usual way. "Ducky or the hospital!"

"I'm going." Gibbs smiled at him as Tony hurried to the elevator.

McGee and Ziva looked after Tony and then at each other, none of them had noticed anything but Gibbs seemed to notice everything and nothing.

Tony walked out off the elevator, into the autopsy and was met by Ducky looking up at him.

"Hey Ducky, Gibbs wanted me to ask you if..." Tony said trying to come up with an excuse to get away from the exam.

"Hello Anthony, Jethro just called me and said that you injured your shoulder today." Ducky pointed at a table. "Take off your shirt and jump up here please."

"It's not really necessary, Ducky. I'm fine." Tony said his voice betraying that he was very uncomfortable.

Ducky looked at the young agent closely over his glasses, he walked over to Tony and laid a hand on his good shoulder.

"I'm sure that you are alright. But you know Jethro, he never gives up on this sort of things."

"Yeah, I know." Tony sighed but didn't move to get up on the table. "So, you can just tell him that you looked and everything was ok."

"Anthony, you know that I would never lie to Jethro."

"I know, Ducky but..." Tony was feeling very uncomfortable..

"This will just take a few minutes and everything I see stays between us." Ducky said a little surprised at Tony's rectulance of being examined.

"I'm sorry, Ducky it's just that..." Tony just sighed, not knowing what to say but he sat down on the table.

"Don't worry. I haven't forgotten the doctors oath about secrecy. And no one will walk in on us."

Tony nodded and slowly took of his shirt, wincing a little as he moved his shoulder. He kept his eyes looking on a spot on the wall, answering Ducky's questions.

The doctor, looked at Tony's shoulder moving it and then he walked behind his patient, he noticed that Tony had an eye-cathing scar on the lower part of his back.. As he continued his exam, he went thru what he had read in Tony's medical file that was mandatory.

"I don't think it is something serious, just a bruise." Ducky said after a few minutes and looked into Tony's piercing green eyes. "I never read in your file that you have been shot in your back. I read that you have been shot in your arm and leg, yes but not in your back."

"It's because it didn't happened on the job." Tony took his shirt and pulled it on. Ducky was still looking at him when his head popped out of the shirt. Tony sighed as he met Ducky's eyes. "It happened when I was 12."

"I understand, if you ever want to talk about it..." Ducky nodded to himself and dropped the subject.

"Thanks, Ducky." Tony felt relived, but surprised over how easily the doctor dropped the subject, he really didn't like to talk about his family. "You won't tell Gibbs?"

"Of course not. The only thing I'll tell him is that your are healthy, bruised but whole." Ducky followed Tony into the elevator, he was very curious of why Tony was shot when he was so young but knew that he couldn't push the young man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The black car pulled into a big, private driveway and stopped in front a big mansion, Emilio got out off the car, speaking into his cellphone as he walked into the big mansion.

"I know, Marco it's creepy. He looks like him just a few years older. But Daniella was like that also, don't you remember? Ask father if I can have a couple of days to look into it. Show him the picture and tell him that I want to look for him. Who knows what lies that bitch told him, when she took him away. I know that father wasn't the kindest man to him but he is our little brother" He listened to the voice on the other line. "Don't you remembered when we took him out to the bar for his first drunk? Yes, and that time when we found him making out with that woman who didn't know that he was only 15?" Emilio shook his head as he smiled but became serious as he looked himself in the mirror. " If it is him, then he is our blood, Marco. We need to take care of him and do it better this time. Alright call me when you have talked to father."

TBC

AN: Hello, here comes a new stary from me. I haven't given up on my other stories but just had to write this to get it out of my head. I really love this show and the character Tony! So please tell me what you think about the story but please be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tony opened the door to his apartment, threw the keys on the table in the hallway. He kicked off his shoes and made his way towards his bedroom, where he changed in to a pair of sweat pants and was just about to put on an old shirt when he saw himself in the mirror.

Ducky had commented on the scar on his back and it awakened memories that he thought he had forgotten, but that was obviously not the case.

He had been shot when he was 12, on his way home from school, the bullet had hit him in the back, missing anything vital and came out just beside his hipbone. It had hurt like hell and he had lost a lot of blood, but thanks to the family doctor he had recovered pretty fast.

Tony touched the scar, that hadn't been the first time he had been shot at but the first time he had been hit and it had changed his life.

Not in a big "I have found the light and my purpose"-kind of way but in the small things, as in being a little more watched, his father had had a few more conversations with him and the twins had tried to be there for him more, not leaving him alone so much with her because of an incident they had walked in on as he was still recovering. He had appreciated their tries but they had their own things to do, learning how to handle things in the family business but it hadn't stopped them to lure him out to get drunk for the first time when he was 14 or teach him all about women.

Tony smiled at himself and then sighed, his childhood had a few lights in it but it all had changed. She had changed it. He put the shirt on as he moved into the kitchen, grabbed a beer and then went to the living room and dropped down on his couch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marco walked out of his fathers office a bit flustered, he had showed him the picture that his twin brother Emilio had taken. At first their father had just stared at the photo, then he had sent out all of his men out of the room and looked at Marco with his piercing green eyes.

"Emilio want to stay and look for him. See if it's really him."

His father had looked at the photo again, then on a picture that was standing on his desk after a minute he looked at Marco again, his eyes blazing.

"Why?"

At first all Marco could do was to stare at his father, he saw the anger in his fathers eyes but he and Emilio were the few that wasn't really that afraid of their father. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Why? Because if it is him, then he is our brother, your son and our blood." He felt his own anger starting to well up inside of him. "You can't be mad at him, he was just a teenager when they disappeared and she probably forced him."

"Then he could had come back to us when she died." Was the icecold reply from the older man.

"She probably made up some story and lied to him, you know as well as I do that she was a wicked bitch that would do anything to get what she wanted." Marco looked at his father, the accusation in his voice was clear.

Angelo DiNozzo looked at the picture on his desk one more time, then at the photo from the cell phone and then at his son. He ran a hand thru his blond hair, Marco and Emilio were twins, his sons from his first marriage with Maribelle.

Maribelle had been the love of his life but she had died when they were four and he remarried just a few years after with Daniella. She had been the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and they had been pretty happy until she gave birth to his third son.

Daniella had always been shallow, obsessed about her looks and money. She had been appalled at how the pregnancy had changed her figure, so she had spent more time to get in shape and shopping clothes than being with her child. After a few years it turned out that she only married him for his money and "family status" and many other things was beginning to show about her real character.

"It seems like this means a lot for you two?"

"Yes, it does." Marco said. "And it should mean something for you also."

"Don't cross that line, Marco." Angelo's voice was hard as steel. "I'll let you two check into it but you will be very careful and quiet about it. You two will drop it and come home directly if I say so. Clear?"

"Yes, father." Marco got up from his chair and walked out of the office, he had to call Emilio right away to tell the news.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony awoke with a start, he almost fell out of the couch and he was soaked with sweat. He had fallen asleep on his couch and as he sat up, his dream came back to him. It was a nightmare he had had a few times and it was about when he found her lying on the couch, dead from a drug overdose. She had been very beautiful in life but her death hadn't been pretty.

She had taken him away from his home, when he asked why she had hit him and said that his father had said that he would kill them both because of something Tony had done. She didn't know what but she would take care of him, so they ran away. Tony had tried to call to his brothers but she walked in on him and gave him a real beating. After she had told him that she was the only one that loved him and that the twins wanted to be ridd off him also. He didn't try to call them again, she changed his name from Antonio to Anthony, why he didn't really know but she had her reasons.

So when she died he was all alone andas he sat on the bed beside her body he saw her purse lying on the floor. He found her bankbook in it and found out that she had a account in his name that was filled with money, a lot of money. He took a long look at her before he walked out and started a new life.

He looked at his watch, he knew that he wouldn't go back to sleep nowand it was only five in the morning so he took his mp3 player and went out to take a run. It always helped and when he came back he jumped into a long hot shower before getting to work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angelo DiNozzo looked a long time at the door after it closed behind his son. He could see the similarities between the man on the photo and the picture of his youngest son. He hit his hand hard on the desk as he remembered what happed all those years ago.

He had found out that Daniella had cheated on him, they had a big fight and she threatened to leave him. He had laughed her straight in her face, saying that she would never make it on her own. She had laughed him right back in the face, saying was he so stupid and blind to think that she wouldn't have a backup plan? He had looked at her dumfolded as she started to talk again.

Daniella had her own money hidden, money she had taken from him and she would take them to hire a hitman to kill him and the twins so she could get her son as the head of the family. She said that she had several supporters to the idea.

It was then when he saw her for the real person she had become, high on whatever drug she was addicted to she had proclaimed to kill him but before he could say anymore she stormed out of his office and he had never seen her or his youngest son again. He had sent people to look after them, but they disappeared without a trace.

Then two years after she had disappeared with their 16 year old son, he got a tip about a woman who looked like Daniella had been seen. He recognized her as he got the pictures, so he flew there only to find her dead, a drug overdose the autopsy said, at the address he was given. There was no sigh of his son but he had someone that kept on looking for him.

Angelo shook his head, so now Emilio had spotted him or someone that was very like him in Washington and his sons wanted to find their younger brother.

He looked at the picture of Antonio DiNozzo that stood on his desk, the young man had his green eyes and Daniella's brown hair, the picture had been taken when he was 12 and he was smiling big at the camera.

Just a few weeks later he had been shot, Angelo had been out of town with the twins and they hadn't know until they got home three days later. It was after that the bond between the brothers had grown stronger but not until a few years later that he was told of Daniella had abused Antonio.

Angelo got up, walked over to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink. He turned around as there was a knock and the door opened. He pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind, it was time to get back to business.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm on my way." Marco said in the phone as he packed his bags. "We have to do it quietly and have a few more security guys around but we will manage."

"How did he take it?" Emilio asked.

"Well, I don't know. He was pretty angry at first but I don't know if it is because of her or him."

"I can understand if he is angry with her, but she is dead and if it is him, we have to take care of our own. That's what he always said. We own him that much."

"I know, Emilio."

"So get your ass moving so we can find our little brother!"

TBC

AN: WOW! around nine reviews already, I'm really glad that you seem to like it. I hope that chapter 2 wasn't a disappoitment. I haven't givien up on my other stories, they will be countinued so don't worry. A big thanks to all the reviewers! You mean A LOT!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Gibbs walked out of the elevator, slowed down and looked at his watch when he saw Tony already sitting at his desk. He stopped and watched the young man closely.

Yesterday he had sent him down to Ducky, who had examine and cleared him fit for work but Gibbs knew his old friend very well and he noticed the M.D. studying Tony during their food brake, when no one was watching.

He had asked Ducky about it, his old friend just shook his head and said that it was nothing. Gibbs knew that he could trust him, but he was curious why Ducky suddenly would be so interested in Tony and not tell him about it.

So he looked at the young man, Tony looked a little tired but that could be explained easily, everyone could have a sleepless night and it wouldn't be any strangeness about it. He shook his head a little to himself before he walked into the bullpen.

"Didn't you go home last night, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said and smiled when Tony almost fell out off his chair at the sound of his boss voice.

"Jesus, boss." Tony said sitting up. "Why do you always do that?"

"Just keeping you on your toes." Gibbs sat down behind his desk, turned on his computer and checked his messengers.

The elevator doors opened and McGee walked out, he said good morning to Gibbs and Tony, frowning a little at Tony but said nothing. A couple of minutes later Ziva came, she said hello to McGee and Gibbs and seemed a bit surprised when she saw Tony. She sat down at her desk and exchanged looks with McGee and they both stared at Tony.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?" Tony exclaimed.

"We aren't used to see you this early…." McGee said.

"What happened to you?" Ziva asked. "Are you ill or something?"

"No, I'm alright." Tony said sounding ironic. "I can be early without any reason."

"Sure you can, Tony." McGee said sounding as he wanted to believe Tony.

"Yeah, yeah…" Tony waved them off and turned to his work.

* * *

"So where do we start?" Marco asked as he sat down across Emilio, he had arrived in the night but was now up and excited. "What do you know?"

"Not much. He chased some dude, tackled him and handcuffed him." Emilio yawned as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"So our little brother is a cop?" Marco shook his head disbelieving.

"Maybe, I don't know. He had two with him: a woman with dark, curly hair and dark eyes. Good looking but had a professional look. And a man in his late forties, grey hair, blue eyes and he had a military look over him." Emilio said, drinking coffee and taking a bite of his sandwich.

"So where do that leave us?"

"I really don't know but I did get the license plate and Vinnie went to check it out." Emilio sighed and looked at the cell phone photo he had taken. "What are we going to do if it's him?"

"I don't know, we'll have to be sure that it's him and take it from there and hope that dad won't interrupt us."

Emilio nodded, looked up when he heard foot steps walking towards them and saw Vinnie walking into the room. The big man nodded to the two brothers before he started to talk.

"I found out that the car is registered to a company that rent cars to several companies and something called NCIS. This specific car is rented by the NCIS."

"So what does that stand for?" Emilio asked.

"I asked the guy and he didn't seem to know but he asked some guy beside him and it stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

"So our little brother may be in the Navy?" Marco asked not really believing his ears.

"I don't know yet but it sounds like it." Vinnie smiled a small smile. "I'll see what I can find out about it."

"Do that, Vinnie. I and Marco will go down town to check things out…"

"If you plan to take a field trip, I want to be there with you." Vinnie said. "I have some orders from your father, so I will just delegate this to one of the others."

"If you think its best…" Marco said knowing that it was useless to argue with Vinnie. The big man nodded and walked out of the room, the two brothers looked after him.

Vinnie had been looking after them since they were babies, he and their father were friends. They had grown up together and Vinnie was one of the few people that Angelo trusted and listened to.

* * *

Tony stretched in his chair, he really hated to be stuck behind the desk and work with papers. McGee sat at his desk completely engrossed in his computer, Gibbs stood up and walked out to the small kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

Tony looked at Ziva, then around him the he took some old napkin lying on his desk, ripped it to small pieces and threw it at her. At first she didn't notice, some of the pieces stuck in her hair and then he threw one right on her nose. That got her attention and she looked at him.

Tony tried to look like he was busy and innocent, after a minute or so he felt safe to look up and was rewarded with a big paper ball in his face.

Now it's war he thought and threw a paper ball back at her, hitting her in the head and she threw one back at him, hitting him in the face again.

Tony was threw another one, Ziva retailed and the war was on. Suddenly Gibbs stepped into the bullpen again and was hit by two big paper balls, making him spill some of his coffee on the floor.

"Uh, boss…" Tony started but not really wanting to say anything for he knew that he would only make it worse.

"DiNozzo! David! Does this look like a day-care center!"

"No, boss…"

"No, Gibbs…" Tony and Ziva said in chorus.

"Then why are you throwing paper at each other?"

"He started it." Ziva said pointing at Tony.

"Snitch." Tony said back to her.

"I think the best thing is if we all go down to the gym and work some of that steam off." Gibbs said. "You got five minutes. You too, McGee."

Tony, Ziva and McGee made their way down to the changing rooms and were on the gym floor in five minutes, somehow Gibbs was already there in his gym clothes and he had an evil smile on his face.

* * *

The DiNozzo twins were sitting in the same restaurant as when Emilio had seen what he thought was their little brother. Vinnie was sitting at the same table with them and at the table beside them sat three other men that were watching over them.

Vinnie's cell phone started to ring and he answered it, at first he just listened, nodding his head and after a couple of minutes he hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Emilio asked.

"It was Donnie, he checked out the NCIS thing. They have an office here in Washington and they investigate all sort of crimes and threats against and in the Navy. They have around 2300 employees but they are not all employed here."

"So if this is our little brother, he is a marine?" Marco asked.

"He doesn't have to be. Donnie said that we had to take it carefully, because when he gave the guy the description Emilio gave, the guy went paled and almost threw Donnie out right away. He told Donnie that you don't want to mess with the older man but he knew them and he could tell that they worked for NCIS so it seems like we are on the right track."

Both brothers nodded and looked at each other, feeling rather excited and it showed on their faces, Vinnie just shook his head.

"Let's go and check out the office." Emilio said and got up, Marco was right behind him and they moved towards their cars.

They stopped in a parking lot near the NCIS building, Marco and Emilio stepped out of the car and walked into the park outside, Vinnie and a another man followed them closely. They sat down on a bench so they could watch the main entrance.

"Are you feeling lucky, Emilio?" Marco asked his brother and smiled. Emilio was known for his luck, he was usually in the right place and at the right time.

Emilio smiled at his brother and focused on the entrance as he said:

"Yes, I'm."

TBC

AN: So there was chapter 3, I hope that somone liked it. Sorry for the lack of updates, I just moved and we will not get internet until 3-4 weeks... Many big thanks for all the reviews! I would love for them to keep on coming, so tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gibbs was actually smiling openly at his team as he looked at them, all three of his agents were lying down on the gym floor breathing hard and sweaty.

"Don't tell me that you are tired?" He said in a smug voice.

"No more coffee for you!" Tony said as he pushed himself on one of his elbows. "You are like the Duracell bunny. Just keeps going and going and going!" Ziva and McGee nodded in agreement at Tony's words.

"You do know what the Duracell bunny is?" Tony asked in teasing voice as he looked up at his boss.

"Yes I do, DiNozzo! Keep up with the talking and I may think that you need an hour more of close combat training…"

"He's delirious, boss." McGee said as he and Ziva almost jumped Tony to keep him quiet. "Maybe he has been sweating too much…" Ziva said elbowing Tony in the ribs.

Gibbs nodded to himself and looked at his clock, they had been down here for almost two hours. As his agents fooled around on the floor, wrestling each other he could see that it was time to break it up as Tony unconsciously favoured his shoulder.

"Time for lunch!"

"Thank God!" McGee said as he stood up, Ziva and Tony right behind him.

"If you are ready in twenty minutes I'll buy lunch." Gibbs said and he could almost not keep himself to laugh out loud as the team made salutes, were on their way and out of his sight in about 15 seconds. He shook his head to himself as he made his way towards the changing room.

Even if Gibbs was the last one getting into the showers, he was the first one to be ready and waiting for the others in the bullpen. He looked down at his clock, it had only taken him seven minutes to shower and get dress but the others had 13 minutes left so he sat down behind his desk to busy himself.

"So were are we going, boss?" Tony asked as he sat down on Gibbs desk.

"Back to the gym if you don't take your ass of my desk, DiNozzo!"

"Sorry, boss."

"You can plant your ass on my desk anytime, Tony!" Abby said as she bounced out of the elevator, Ducky close behind her.

"Thank you Abby." Tony said smiling his big charming smile towards the labtech.

"Let's get going." Gibbs said and they all moved towards the elevator.

* * *

Marco and Emilio were sitting outside the NCIS- building watching the people going in and out. Vinnie walked up to them and handed each of them a cup of coffee.

"How long will we be here?" He asked the twins.

But before anyone of them could answer, Emilio nudged them to be quiet and discreetly he pointed at the main entrance.

Marco and Vinne watched as six people walked out of the building, Marco grabbed Emilio's arm as he saw the young man from his brothers cell phone photo.

As the young man smiled big towards one of the girls, who was looking like a goth, the twins looked at each other and read the other ones mind.

Vinnie just shook his head, even if Emilio was known for his luck to be at the right place at the right time, this was unbelievable. He looked as the six people made their way towards a restaurant nearby, trying to study them without showing it. The oldest man was dressed like an English man and was probably a doctor, not something he needed to worry about. The young girl that looked like a goth he dismissed also right away. There was another young man, looking like a geek but you could see, if you looked really closely that he had could do other things than sit behind the computer. Then there was a woman with dark curly hair, probably from the middle east, she had a self confident air around her and Vinnie knew that she was an professional agent of some sort from the way she kept looking around over her shoulder sometimes.

Then there was the young man, which was an older copy of Antonio DiNozzo and was certain that Emilio's luck had struck again. But as he started to smile, his smile froze as he looked at the man with the silver grey hair. That was a dangerous man, moving cat-like, he was scanning everything around him and Vinnie could bet his life on that this man didn't miss a thing. So when he saw the mans gaze moving towards him and the twins he tried to look like he was just scanning the crowd, looking for someone else.

"Let's go." Vinnie said in a low voice when Gibbs and his team walked into the restaurant.

"But that's him." Emilio said not wanting to leave, Marco nodded.

"I believe you but we have to be careful. Look at them he works with, I don't think that you want to mess with them…" Vinnie gathered up the twins and steered them towards their cars. "I'll set one of the guys to tail him, discreetly and by evening we will know where he lives."

Before Emilio and Marco could say anything, Vinnie shoved Emilio into a car and closed the door, the car drove off.

"You think it's him…" Marco said as they got into the car.

"Hmm..." Vinnie said, he leaned forward to one of the guys in the front seat and said something. The guy got out and walked towards the park bench. "It looked a lot like him anyway."

* * *

Gibbs was the last one to walk into the restaurant, the others had already sat down at a table, and he looked out thru the glass door.

"Trouble, Jethro?" Ducky asked behind him.

"I don't know." Gibbs said, he thought he had felt someone watch him but now when he looked he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. But as he looked out the front door a last time he saw a big man, herding two younger blonde men in front of him towards the parking lot. He shook his head as he walked to the table were his team were sitting, but he only half listened to their talk as he thoughts wandered.

TBC

AN.Oh my God! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming ;) I hope that you will like this chapter and that you will keep on reading my little story! Many thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gibbs leaned back in his chair and studied his team, after their lunch they all had calmed down and was doing their work. He looked at his watch, it was time to let his team go home.

"That's it, it's time to go home."

"Thank God, boss. I was starting to grow roots in this chair." Tony said grabbing his gear. Ziva and McGee did the same and walked over to the elevator. Tony stopped outside the bullpen and turned to Gibbs. "Are you coming boss?"

"Yeah." Gibbs grabbed his things turned off his computer and followed Tony to the elevator.

The team made their way thru the main entrance, Ziva was the first one to say goodbye as she moved over to the bus stop.

Gibbs looked around as he, Tony and McGee made their way towards the parking lot, the two younger men engrossed in a conversation. It was dark outside and just a handful of people were moving around, he only listened with one ear to Tony and McGee as he kept looking around. He had a strange feeling in his stomach but he couldn't really understand why so he kept looking as they moved into the parking lot. There were only a few cars left, he recognized everyone except one black GMC Yukon that stood just at the exit of the parking lot.

He nodded to McGee as the younger agent said good bye and jumped into his car. Gibbs and Tony's cars stood just a few spaces from each other so they walked together the last bit.

The older NCIS-agent glanced at Tony, the younger man was very quiet and he looked like he was ready to jump into action.

"Something wrong, DiNozzo?" Gibbs frowned at the younger mans actions.

"You tell me, boss." Tony said. "You went into a total sniper-marine mode as soon as we stepped outside and I can't really see why but I know you."

Gibbs nodded and smiled a very small smile, that was one of the reason he had hired Tony, the young man noticed things.

"So, do you want to tell me what is bothering you?" Tony asked as he reached his car.

Gibbs took a last look around, McGee had driven off and the dark GMC stood in its place a few meters away, he looked a little closer but the windows were tinted so he couldn't see if anyone was in it.

"Nothing. See you tomorrow, DiNozzo."

"Okay, boss. See ya." Tony got into his car, waved to Gibbs who got into his car and drove off behind Tony who turned left at the exit of the parking lot, Gibbs took a turn to the right. As he looked back he thought he saw a black GMC Yukon in the review mirror, but he wasn't certain.

* * *

Vinnie hung up the cell phone, turned around and was met by Marco and Emilio looking at him expectedly.

"It was Al, he is on the move and Al will call us when they stop." Vinnie said with a small smile, it was fun to see the twins so excited. Their younger brother's disappearance had taken a toll on them, they were good at hiding it but he knew them to well.

"Good, so maybe we can go over to his place tonight?" Emilio asked, grinning.

"Emilio…" Vinnie said in an exasperated voice. Emilio was known for doing rash things, for act first think later. Marco on the other hand was the thinking one.

"We have to watch him more, so we don't do anything rash." Marco said.

"You two are no fun." Emilio said, pouting.

"Maybe but you will have to listen to us or maybe daddy will blow this whole thing off."

"Alright you win."

After they had eaten dinner that evening Emilio just happen to pass Vinnie's room when he heard the older mans phone ring, so of course he had stopped to eavesdrop a little.

It was Al, calling in and telling Vinnie the address he had followed Antonio to Vinnie wrote it down, hung up and walked out.

Emilio snucked into the room and using one of his oldest tricks that he had learned as child. Taking a pencil, rubbing it against the note book Vinnie had used and he got the address that had been written down.

He considered to go and talk to Marco about it but decided not to. His brother would only try to talk him out of it, so Emilio snuck out of the house, called a cab from his cell phone and made his way to the address. Well outside the building, he saw their black GMC Yukon and he walked over to it, jumped in next to Al.

"Have you been inside?" Emilio asked Al, who just looked at the blond man next to him.

Emilio and Al didn't always see eye to eye, they didn't really like each other after an incident that had happened when Daniella and Antonio had been living with at home, but they got along most of the time now.

But after that incident Emilio couldn't make himself to trust 100 in Al. He couldn't really point out why but a main thing he thought was that Al had been one of Daniella's bodyguards, they had been close, maybe even lovers if you asked his point of view. And Marco had the same thoughts.

"Just in the hallway on the entrance floor." Al said looking outside. "The name board said that an A. DiNozzo is resided on the third floor."

"Good work, Al." Emilio said looking out the window at the apartment building. They sat there quietly in the car for about half an hour and then Emilio started to get restless. Seeing a lady walking towards the entrance he looked over at Al before quickly jumping out of the car.

"I'm just going to check it out." He said.

"But…" Al said but Emilio was already walking towards the lady holding the door for her after she had punched in the security code.

Emilio looked at the name board, indeed it stood A. DiNozzo apartment 33 on the third floor and he knew that he was right. He looked at the staircase and suddenly a feeling he knew very well rushed thru his body.

I'm just going to take a quick look, he told himself as he climbed the stairs. Coming up on the third floor he walked to apartment 33 and stopped. So close but so far away at the same time, he reached forward and grabbed the door handle.

* * *

Tony stepped out of the shower and walked into the bedroom with a towel around his waist, he was really tired so hopefully he would sleep thru the night without any nightmares about her. He lay down, fell asleep almost right away but suddenly something brought him back to full awakeness.

Tony sat up, looked around and the sound that woke him sounded again. He got up, grabbed a pair of sweatpants, his gun and moved towards his front door. Someone had tried to open his front door.

He looked thru the peephole, seeing no one. He waited for a couple of seconds before opening the door and stepped out into the hallway, it was dark, only the night lights turned on and he saw nothing.

Tony stood there in the hallway for a couple of minutes, his gun ready but there was no one there. He shook his head, walked into his apartment and closed his door.

Man, was he getting paranoid or what? Gibbs mood in the parking lot had rubbed off on him more than he had thought. But he looked thru the peephole one more time before locking all his locks. He made his way into the bedroom, lying his gun down on the night table, just in case and after a few minutes he fell asleep.

* * *

Emilio let out his breath that was close. He had tested the front door but it was locked then he tried it a second time, why he didn't know and he heard someone move around inside.

Emilio ran around the corner, pressed himself against the wall and held his breath. He heard the door open and dared to sneak a peak.

The young man they had followed earlier today stood in the hallway with his back towards were Emilio stood, a gun in his hands and as he turned slowly Emilio pressed himself against the wall again. He could hear the other mans breathing and he was just about to show himself when he heard the door close.

He shook his head and smiled to himself as he slowly walked down the stairs and outside. He jumped into the car Al was sitting in, Al just looked at him and another car pulled up next to them. Al raised his hand and drove off and Emilio sat next to him staring out the window with a smile on his face.

TBC

AN: So there was chapter 5! I hope you like it! Many BIG thanks to all the reviewers, without out you I wouldn't keep going. So review more if you want ;).


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emilio took two steps at the time as he climbed up the stairs in the house they were living in for the moment, he had a big smile on his face and was met by Marco on the top of the stairs.

"What did you do know?" Marco asked as he saw his twin brother, he shook his head at Emilio's smile and followed him into his room.

"I haven't done anything wrong."

"I don't think I believe you." Marco sat down on Emilio's bed, listening to his brother as he told him what happened.

"I mean, I was so close to reveal myself but he walked into his apartment before I could." Emilio said his green eyes glowing with excitement.

"Lucky you didn't." Marco said, feeling a bit jealous but he knew that they had to go slowly.

"Man, how can you say that? That's our little brother and who knows what he have been thru since she took him away from us."

"Think, Emilio, think! Why didn't he call us after she died?"

"She probably lied to him or something like that."

"Exactly, she probably said that daddy wanted them dead or something like that."

"Do you think so?" Emilio looked at his brother with disbelief in his eyes.

"You knew her, she would do anything to get what she wanted. Making Antonio believe that we would want him dead, would only serve her purpose."

"I can see that." Emilio said, sitting down beside his brother. They talked a little more before Marco went back to his room to get some sleep.

* * *

Tony walked into the bullpen, the last one as usual, McGee and Ziva looked up and greeted him as he walked over to his desk.

He had slept well after the incident with the door handle, no nightmares about her and he felt refreshed as he woke up.

"So Ziva… Any soreness' or aches from the gym time yesterday?" Tony asked winking his eyebrows at Ziva.

"Hmpf, Tony. I'm surprised that you can walk today." Ziva said shooting him a glare. "McGee here couldn't almost sit down when he came this morning."

"I, uh…" McGee stuttered as he blushed.

"Don't you two start again or I'll let you stay the whole day at the gym." Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand.

Tony and Ziva turned back to their work before Gibbs could say anything more. Gibbs smiled at them as he sat down behind his desk.

The morning was filled with paper work again, to the dismay of the whole team and when lunch time were getting close, Tony offered to go out and buy them some lunch from a place nearby.

"Sounds good. Take McGee with you." Gibbs said.

Tony and McGee gathered up the orders from the others and were on their way. Tony breathed in the fresh air as they walked the five minute walk to the restaurant, he really hated to be stuck inside the office and he knew that the whole team felt like him.

Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck stood up and he felt watched. He glanced over his shoulder, he didn't see anyone suspicious but he kept on looking as the feeling stayed.

"Everything ok, Tony?" McGee asked as they walked into the restaurant, when Tony held the door for him.

"Yes, everything is alright." Tony answered but kept an eye on the door as he let McGee order their food. It didn't take long for them to get their food, the personnel knew them well.

As they walked back to the office, the feeling of being watched still there and he kept looking for the reason.

"Are you sure that everything is ok?" McGee asked as he walked beside Tony. "Because you look like Gibbs when he has a bad feeling about something."

"Just feeling paranoid, that's all." Tony said as he looked at McGee.

McGee nodded but looked unconvinced and they walked into NCIS-headquarters, just before they walked in Tony to a last long look and suddenly he thought he saw someone.

Someone that he hadn't seen in a really long time, someone that gave him the chills as he did when Tony was young but as he blinked the man disappeared.

"Are you coming?" McGee asked.

"Yeah." Tony answered as he walked behind McGee. He had seen him, he would never forget how that man looked.

The man had been around him and his mother since he grew up and he hadn't been a very nice man. Like her, not having patience to be around a child. He sighed and tried to push those childhood memories into a corner in his mind.

* * *

Gibbs was sitting at his desk, they just had their lunch and were looking at Tony, who seemed a little preoccupied during lunch. He was just about to ask if everything was alright when his phone started to ring.

"Gibbs." He listened to the speaker on the other end. "Ok, I understand. Thanks." He hung up and frowned.

"Something's up, boss?" Tony asked meeting Gibbs clear blue eyes.

"Maybe. I have to get some coffee." Gibbs said as he got up and walked over to the break room. The caller was one of his informants, a guy that had connections with some bad people and the guy was terrified of him. So someone had been asking around for him and his team, that made him a little on edge and the guy had said that they had given Tony's description first, a very detailed description and that made him worried.

He looked up as McGee joined him beside the brewing pot of coffee. The younger agent looked at him a little nervously.

"Something on your mind, McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"No, yes, no, Maybe." McGee paused.

"Get out with it." Gibbs growled and McGee told him about Tony's behaviour. Gibbs listened carefully to him and when the young agent became silent Gibbs was thinking hard. He nodded to McGee and shued him away as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

So yesterday he felt something as they ate their lunch, then at the parking lot late at night he had felt something also, someone asking question about Tony, Ziva and him and now Tony was acting like someone was following him. So to sum it up and he knew that feeling in his gut: someone was following Tony.

Gibbs walked back into the bullpen with a determined look on his mind but before he could say anything to Tony his phone rang again.

"Gibbs." He growled into the phone and then he hung up. "We have break-in and a possible kidnapping. Grab your gear." Gibbs threw the truck keys to McGee. "McGee, take Ziva in the truck. Tony, you're with me."

McGee and Ziva looked a little surprised at that but knew better than to argue. Tony just grabbed his gear and ran after Gibbs.

"Tell me about earlier today." Gibbs said as they got into the car. Tony looked at him surprised but told him about how he felt like someone was watching him and that he thought he saw someone but he didn't tell Gibbs that he thought he knew that person.

Gibbs listened carefully to Tony as he drove to the crime scene, he felt like that it was something that Tony didn't tell him but they arrived at the crime scene so he kept his questions until later.

A officer and his family, a wife and a child, was coming home from a few days vacation and as they stepped into the house a man grabbed the wife and held a knife to her throat.

As the man tied up the two adults, their kid ran away and the man after him. The officer got lose and called the police who called Gibbs. It all happened in a span of 30 minutes, so the man couldn't have gotten far with the kid.

Gibbs and Ziva stared to talk with the officer and his wife as McGee and Tony checked for clues. Tony made his way up the stairs and checked the rooms upstairs, he walked into the kid's room. When he was just about to turn away he thought he heard a noise.

"Jim?" He called, it was the boy's name. He thought he heard something again and took out his gun. "Jim, are you there buddy?" He moved closer to the closet and jumped back as the closet doors sprung open.

A big man walked out, he had the little boy in one of his hands and a knife in the other.

"Let him go." Tony said pointing his gun at the man.

"Drop it or I'll hurt him." The big man mentioned his knife towards the little boy, who was crying, his eyes big with fear.

Tony could take a shot and shoot the man but knew that would become a big trauma for the little boy, so he lowered his gun.

"Let him go and take me instead." Tony offered as he looked the man right in the eye.

The man nodded, you could see in his eyes that he wouldn't like to hurt a child but would do it if he had to.

"Lay down your gun and move towards me slowly."

Tony did as the man said, laid down his gun on the floor and walked slowly towards the man and the child as he spoke softly to Jim.

"Tony, did you found something?" McGee said.

At the sound of the younger man's voice everything sped up, McGee walked into the little room as Tony grabbed the kid, pushed him towards McGee, placing himself near the big man who grabbed Tony and immediately held his knife against the agents throat.

McGee instinctively caught the boy and hid him behind him before he really understood what was happening. Seeing Tony with a huge arm around him, locking his arms so he couldn't move them and a knife pressed against his throat made him nauseous and he had his gun out in less than a second.

"Drop your gun or I'll cut him." The man said his eyes intent on McGee.

McGee looked at Tony for some guidance, not really knowing what to do and not wanting to risk Tony's life, Tony just looked at him with calm eyes.

"You won't get far." McGee said. "The house is surrounded by cops and you don't want to mess with our boss."

That comment made Tony smile, as he took it like a joke but McGee was dead serious and couldn't understand how Tony could be so calm with a knife against his throat.

"Listen to Probie." Tony said. "You don't want to mess around with our boss."

"Shut up." The big man said pressing his knife harder breaking Tony's skin making a small trickle of blood running down Tony's neck and soaking his shirt.

"DiNozzo! McGee! Get down here know!" Gibbs yelled from the first floor. "Don't make me come up there!"

"You hear?" Tony said trying to hold still. "Now he's pissed."

"I said shut up." The man squeezed Tony and pressed the knife harder making the trickle to a trickle a little faster.

"DiNozzo, I swear to God!" Gibbs said as he started to walk up the stairs. He made his thru the hallway, seeing a little boy standing behind McGee who was pointing his gun into the room, Gibbs had his gun out in no time. "What's going on?"

"Hold it or I'll slit his throat." The man said as he saw Gibbs.

"McGee, take Jim down to his parents." Gibbs said and McGee looked at him before lifting Jim up, he cast Tony a glance before walking out.

Gibbs looked at the big man who was holding Tony in an iron grip and had a knife to his throat. His eyes widened as he saw the little trickle of blood that flooded down his agents neck and he made eye contact with Tony who was looking at him calmly.

"You won't get outside this house like this." Gibbs said in an iron voice. "Let him go and we'll talk your options."

"Now you are in big trouble." Tony said as he sighed.

"I…I…" The man didn't know what to say and slacked his grip a little as he tried to think. Tony took the opportunity, pushing the man backwards with all his strength and they lost their balance.

Gibbs could only watch with horror as Tony pushed himself and the man backwards and towards a window. The older NCIS-agent could only pray that the glass of the window would hold against their combined weight but his prayers weren't answered as both men tumbled outside thru the window.

McGee just got outside as he heard the shattering of a window and as in slow-motion he saw Tony and the big man fell down from the second story to the ground. There were a loud thump and for a moment the world turned silent.

Without thinking McGee ran up to the fallen men, Tony was lying on his side, his eyes closed but as McGee came closer he could see that he was breathing. The big man was lying on his back staring into the sky and for a moment McGee thought that he was dead, but as he was thinking the man draw a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Tony." McGee said as he leaned over his fellow agent. Tony opened his eyes, groaned as he rolled onto his back.

"Take it easy, DiNozzo." Gibbs came out of nowhere and kneeled beside Tony across from McGee.

"Did you also fell out of the window, boss?" Tony asked confused as he saw Gibbs.

"No, I did like a normal person would do. I took the stairs." Gibbs said dryly but McGee could see the concern in his eyes and knew that his had it also.

The paramedics came rushing up to them, pushing McGee away they tried to push Gibbs but the man was as a rock beside Tony, not letting go of his hand.

"I'm fine." Tony said as the paramedics asked were it hurt and as they checked him over. "I landed on him so he is far worse."

"Maybe but we have to take you to the emergency anyway." One off the paramedics said to him as they lifted him on a stretcher and carried him.

Tony sighed and he heard Gibbs yelling for McGee to take the car and meet him at the hospital, Ziva would drive the truck back and tell Ducky what had happened.

"I hope that we don't drive at the same time as her." He said smiling at the paramedics. "If we do let her go first because she drives like a maniac."

The paramedics laughed a little at that but no one dared to protest as Gibbs climbed into the ambulance with them and they drove off.

Gibbs sat and listened as Tony and paramedic talked and joked. Tony told him about some tv-serie about cops called the Third Watch, where some guy named Bosco also had fallen out of the window. Gibbs shook his head and leaned back keeping his eyes on Tony as they drove off.

No one noticed that the ambulance was followed by big black GMC Yukon with tinted windows.

* * *

"Vinnie, its Al." Al said into the cell as he followed the ambulance at a safe distance. "He fell out a window and is on the way to a hospital. Should I stay on him?"

"Do that." Vinnie said on the other line.

"Ok." Al hung up as he continued to follow the ambulance. He really hated to do this kind of babysitter thing. He slammed his hand on the wheel, no one had told him he followed but after seeing the name yesterday and the guy today he knew who he followed and he wasn't happy about it.

That kid had killed the love of his life, maybe not with his own hands but he had been a contributed factor to her death and he had been a pin in the ass as he was little.

He shook his head as followed the ambulance.

TBC

AN: That was chapter 6, what do you think? I hope some of you like it. Thanks so much for all the reviews, everytime I get one I smile big and becomes really happy!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tony let out a small sigh as he leaned back into the hospital bed, the doctor nodded to him and walked outside, saying something about checking his x-rays.

He shook his head, so his head and back hurt a little, his left wrist was a little swollen but he was fine.

Really, he was just bruised, nothing serious. Really. He looked over at Gibbs and opened his mouth to say it out loud.

"Don't even say it." Gibbs growled not looking up from the magazine he was reading. "You fell out a window…"

"And landed on a guy, a big guy I might add." Tony said to his defence.

"Maybe that, my young Anthony." Ducky said as he walked into the room. "But the human body is hard with many muscles and bones. And a fall from a two story building can be very dangerous."

"Nice to see you, Ducky." Gibbs said laying down his magazine. "The doctor just went to check on Tony's x-rays and I want you to take a look also."

"Absolutely, Jethro."

The two older men walked out of the room, Gibbs casting Tony a hard "don't you dare try anything" look. Tony sighed and tried to look innocent making Gibbs shake his head before the door closed behind him.

Tony looked around, his fingers started to drum against the bedcovers, he didn't like to be in a hospital and he was getting bored.

He swung his legs carefully over the bedside and sat up, his back complained a little but it wasn't too bad. He stood up carefully, swaying a bit as he felt dizzy but it disappeared rather quickly and he made his way slowly to the bathroom.

As he was doing his business, he heard the door open and closed, so he finished it quickly and opened the bathroom, thinking that Gibbs had come back.

"Who are you?" Tony said as he saw an unknown man in the hospital room. His eyes widened as he recognized the man who turned around at the sound of his voice.

Before Tony could say or do anything more the man moved fast as lightning, laid a hand over the agent's mouth and pushed him against the wall so he hit it with a low thump.

"You always had bad timing, showing up at the badest times." The man growled, pushing Tony harder against the wall when he tried to get away. The young man let out a small moan as his sore back was pressed against the wall and it made the man smile at him.

"But some things never change, huh." The man looked around as they heard footsteps outside the door but the owner of the steps walked past the room. He let out a small sighed and then looked Tony in the eyes, then he smiled big and Tony's vision went black.

* * *

The man slipped out of the hospital room, looked around before he walked a couple of hundred meters and sat down in the chair he had been sitting in before he had walked into the room.

How stupid was he really? he thought to himself. When he had seen the man with the silver-grey hair walk out of the room with an old man he had seen a window of opportunity.

So he walked over to the room, opened the door carefully and when he saw that the room was empty he decided to take a look, then the stupid boy walked in and saw him.

He knocked the kid out, then slipped out of the room carefully no one seeing him, his cell phone started to ring as he sat down.

"Yeah."

"Time to get back to the house. Donnie is waiting for you downstairs." Vinnie said on the other line. "Get some rest Al."

* * *

Gibbs sat next to the hospital bed staring at the agent lying in the bed. He and Ducky had made their way back to Tony's room after they spoke to the doctor and found Tony lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" Gibbs asked out loud and shook his head.

"Boss…." Tony slowly opened his eyes and looked questionly at Gibbs. "What happened?"

"I and Ducky found you on the floor after we talked to the doctor." Gibbs said frowning. "They think that you passed out…"

Tony looked out the window, avoiding Gibbs clear blue eyes as he remembered the man that had been in the room.

"Tony, did something else happen?"

"I went to the bathroom, felt a bit dizzy as I walked back to the bed. I probably passed out…" Tony said still not looking at his boss.

"Tony…." Gibbs started to say but was interrupted by the doctor walking in. He listened as the doctor spoke to Tony, he knew that his agent was lying to him about what happened. But why would he do that?

"We would want to keep you for a few hours because you passed out and hit your head but I think that you could go home later this evening." The doctor said. "The x-rays showed no breaks but you will be sore for a few days and your left wrist is lightly sprained, it needs just to be wrapped for a few days."

"When can I go back to work?" Tony asked.

"If you rest and take it east tomorrow so can you go back to work the day after."

"Thanks doctor." Tony said, the doctor nodded and walked out of the room. "Boss, you don't have to stay. I'm sure that you have more than a thousands things to do."

"Don't think that you will get rid of me so easily, DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he leaned back in his chair. "Someone have to keep you out of trouble."

TBC

AN: I know that it's short but you know that the muse don't always want to help :). Thanks SO much for all the reviews, man I didn't think that so many liked my stories. I'll try to update soon and with a longer chapter...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gibbs sat next to the hospital bed, reading another magazine when he heard Tony muttering something in his sleep. He dropped the magazine, looked at his agent and he leaned forward as Tony started to muttering in his sleep again.

"No…Please…. Keep him away….Please mama…. Stop it…" Tony's voice was very low but Gibbs heard the small pleading words. He stood up and walked over to Tony, wanting to do something so the nightmares would go away. Gibbs lightly caressed the young mans frowning forehead and the muttering became low and calm. "Grazie Emilio……Don't tell…..Papa…."

Gibbs drew his chair closer and sat down as Tony settled down, thinking about what he just heard. The younger agent never spoke about his childhood or family, just some comments sometimes and he had never mentioned the name Emilio. It made him really curious.

Gibbs leaned back into the chair as he studied the young man lying in the bed, what did he really know about Tony's past?

* * *

"No…" The disbelief in Marco's voice was clear. "Are you sure?"

"Did he really fall out a window?" Emilio said amazed. "And landed on the perp?"

"Yes, I saw it with my own eyes." Al said trying to keep his patience. "I just told you the whole story."

"In a way I can see it. He always tried to help the weaker ones." Emilio said smiling big at his twin brother his green eyes sparkling, Marco nodded in agreement.

"Well, he didn't hurt himself so much…" Al said in a sour voice.

"Thanks, Al. You can go and eat now." Vinnie said as Emilio opened his mouth to say something. Vinnie knew that the twins and Al didn't really like each other but he didn't know the reason. He turned back and addressed the twins as Al walked towards the kitchen. "Donnie found out that Antonio didn't hurt himself to much in the fall, just a sprained wrist and some bruises. He will be released later this evening and back to work the day after tomorrow."

"I want to see him." Emilio said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Emilio…" Vinnie said sighing as he looked at Marco.

"Me to." Marco said. "We'll be in the car the whole time, just watching."

Vinnie shook his head but as he looked at the twins he knew that they had made up their minds and they would do it whatever he said. He nodded to them and they smiled big at each other.

* * *

"I can walk." Tony muttered as Gibbs wheeled him thru the hospital lobby. "I didn't get paralyzed."

"No you just fell from a window." Gibbs said sarcastically.

"TONY!" Abby screamed as she saw them, she ran to them and embraced Tony so violently that they almost tipped the wheelchair.

"Abby…" Tony said a bit strangled. "I need air."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Tony. It's just that I got so worried when Ziva told us that you fell out a two story window."

"I'm fine, Abby. Really." Tony said smiling his big smile at his friend. "You don't have to worry about me."

"He's ok." Gibbs said as Abby looked at him. "He'll stay home tomorrow and rest. The day after that he can come back to work to annoy us again."

"That hurt boss." Tony said faking hurt.

Abby and Gibbs laughed at him as they made their way out to the car were McGee and Ziva was waiting for them. Gibbs and Tony got into the car that Ziva had driven as the others got into the car McGee had driven after Ziva and McGee spoke a few words to Tony.

Tony leaned back in the seat, closed his eyes and let out small sigh as Gibbs drove calmly thru the city.

"You ok, DiNozzo?"

"Mmm, just a little tired." Tony said, his eyes still closed and his voice sleepy as he made himself more comfortable. He smiled as he said: "And maybe a little drugged by the painkillers. Never did tolerate them so good."

"Who is Emilio?" Gibbs asked in a low voice feeling a bit ashamed but he really wanted to know, feeling that the strange things that happened the last few days had something to do with it.

"He was my brother…" Tony said in a very low voice as he snuggled closer and his breathing evened out as he fell asleep.

Tony had a brother? Gibbs mind swirled as he drove towards Tony's apartment. The answer he just got just brought more questions in his mind.

He was my brother. Was, as in he isdead or just not around? Gibbs stopped the car outside Tony's apartment building and he looked at the young man, wanting to know all his secrets.

The older NCIS agent stepped out of the car, walked over to the passenger side, opened the door carefully, kneeled beside Tony and shook him carefully awake. Tony looked at him with sleepy green eyes.

"Let's get you inside." Gibbs said as he moved away from the door.

Tony nodded, took off his safety belt and got out of the car. As he stood he felt a bit dizzy and swayed a bit, Gibbs was there in a heartbeat and steadying him.

"Whoa there, Tony."

"Thanks, boss. Just a little dizzy."

"It's ok. I'll help you up." Tony nodded and the two men made their way to Tony's apartment.

The young man leaned on the older man, the painkillers making him very sleepy, Gibbs unlocked the door to the apartment and helped Tony in.

"I just have to use the bathroom." Tony said as he stumbled into the bathroom. It lay near the bed room so Gibbs went in and unmade the bed, when he heard the toilet flush he went to the bathroom door so he could help Tony to the bed.

"Thanks boss." Tony mumbled as Gibbs helped him into the bedroom. "I think that I can take it from here."

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked as he sat Tony down on to the bed and kneeled in front of the young man to take off his shoes.

"Yeah, I'm just going to lie down and sleep." Tony said as he lay back onto the big bed.

Gibbs smiled as the young man nestled himself into the bed and his smile grew wider when he laid the covers over the young man and he heard a low grunt of pleasure from Tony.

The older man stood there for some time as he watched the young man sleep then he made his way into the kitchen, wrote a note that said that he would call Tony tomorrow and that he could call Gibbs anytime. After that he walked out of the apartment and locked the door before walking down to the car.

* * *

Marco studied the young man as they wheeled him out of the hospital, from this short distance you could clearly see that it was Antonio DiNozzo.

He felt happy but at the same time a bit nervous. Why hadn't he tried to contact them after her death? What had she said about them? How would he react when they meet eye to eye? What would they father do? Many questions swirled in his head but he was glad to see his younger brother alive and fairly well.

Marco looked at his twin brother, Emilio radiated excitement and Marco knew that his brother had a hard time keeping away. He knew that the meeting would take place soon whether Vinnie and their father wanted.

TBC

AN: WOW I just want to say to TheNaggingCube: What a review it made a pretty picture in my head ;). Thanks to ALL the reviews and thanks for your support and paticence. I hope you liked this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: BIG thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the long wait and this isn't a really a full update but some changes that I felt was necessary and I hope you like it. Keep the reviews coming if you wanna make me happy!

Chapter 9

Tony woke up slowly the next day, feeling sore and his head were fuzzy, the painkillers always made him feel like that the day after. He sat up slowly, shook his head to clear the cobwebs from his mind and was just about to move into the bathroom when his phone started to ring.

"Are you up yet?" It was Gibbs on the other side.

"Yes, boss." Tony said smiling a little to himself as he stretched carefully.

"Good, how are you?"

"I'm fine, just a little sore. Do we have a case? I can be at the office in twenty minutes."

"No, no case and you will stay home and rest today. I'll come and check up on you later so I can decide if you can go back to work tomorrow."

"Sure, boss." Tony said trying not to sound sulky but he recognized Gibbs' don't mess with me tone.

"Good, see you later."

Tony shook his head as he made his way to his bathroom then he took off his clothes and stepped into the shower. He turned on the hot water, let it cascade down his back and let out a big sigh of pleasure.

A half an hour later he stepped out, dried himself and put on a pair of sweatpants, not bothering with a shirt and sat down on the sofa. He turned on the TV to watch the news and was just about to go to the kitchen when the reporter started to talk about a man that had been found murdered and as she spoke about how the man had been found and how he had been killed Tony sat down again, staring at the picture of a Luigi Bellarous.

He had never seen the man before but how he was killed were very familiar to Tony, it was how thieves and snitcher died.

The hair on Tony's arms stood up as he remembered when one of those killings had been performed right in front of him, he had been forced to watch by one of his mother's lovers after he had walked in on them and it had forced him to see what his father and brothers really did for a living.

Tony changed the channel but his thoughts was still on the murdered Luigi Bellarous and the fact that he thought he had seen his mothers lover yesterday, seemed to strange to be a coincidence and he started to get an icy feeling in his stomach.

Where they still after him? Had they found him?

If they were after him, what should he do? Run? Tell Gibbs? Tony got up and started to pace.

* * *

Gibbs hung up the phone and turned back to his computer. Tony had sounded ok but something was up with the younger agent.

He had looked thru Tony's personal file but it stood nothing about Tony having a brother, it actually didn't say much at all when you looked closely.

It only held his education from that he was 18 years old and it stood nothing about his family history, it only had one name that was listed as a close contact but when Gibbs had called the number the person who answered told him that he was dead since about for years back.

So a dead end, literally.

Tony's sleep talking and the events from the past days kept nagging him and his gut told him that something was about to happen.

* * *

Marco and Emilio sat at the big dinner table eating, Vinnie sat with them and the room was silent, each one engrossed in their newspapers. One of the men that were with them from home came in and walked over to Vinnie, who got up and followed him out after a low conversation.

The twins looked after them and when the door closed behind the two men, leaving a small crack that the twins didn't notice. They laid down their newspapers and looked at each other

"So what do you want to do?" Marco asked his brother.

"I think that we, just you and me, should go and talk to him. Tomorrow, if we can slip pass Vinnie."

"What about father's orders?"

"You know that we can't do as he says all the time." Emilio said looking deeply into his brother's eyes.

Marco nodded, he knew that Emilio was right he felt it but if it went wrong and if their dad found out there would be hell to pay.

"Let's do it, what have you planned?"

"I was thinking that…." Emilio started to say and Marco listened carefully.

* * *

Al stepped away from the doors to the dinning room, so the twins were planning to sneak out to meet the kid.

So he had to get to the kid before them and make sure that the kid still remembered what happened to people that squealed and if he was lucky he could get some of the money that she had promised him.

He still had a few connections that he could use so he could reassure himself that the youngest DiNozzo still remembered.

* * *

Tony walked into the bullpen with a smile on his face, it felt good to be back at work even if he only been home a day. He sat down at his desk, laid his feet on the desk and leaned back in his chair.

"Good morning Tony." McGee said as he and Ziva walked to Tony's desk with a cup of coffee which he handed over to Tony. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Thanks, Probie." Tony said as he sipped on the coffee. "Admit that you and Ziva missed me."

"As much as a thorn in the eye." Ziva said smiling.

"A thorn in the side, Ziva." Tony said as he smiled his big smile.

"He is not dying." Gibbs said in a dry voice as he stepped into the bullpen. "Get back to work!"

McGee and Ziva scrambled back to their desks and Gibbs smiled, but it was only Tony who saw it.

"You okay, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked in a low voice as he leaned across Tony's desk.

"I'm fine, boss."

"Good, keep it that way." Gibbs said laying a hand on Tony's shoulder and squeezed it a little.

"Ahm, Special Agent Gibbs." The Director was standing behind Gibbs and had an annoyed look on her face.

"Yes, Madam Director?" Gibbs said with a small sigh.

"We have that meeting now."

"I'm on my way. Let me just grab some coffee." Gibbs said then he looked at Tony making sure that the young agent really was ok. Than he stepped out to the break room to get him a cup of coffee.

Tony turned back to his desk to turn on his computer so he could start to work but he felt watched so he looked up. The Director was still standing a few paces from his desk and looking at him with ice cold eyes.

"Madame Director, did you need something?" Tony asked as he looked up at her.

"Nothing that you could help me with, Special Agent DiNozzo." She said with her voice cold ice and then Gibbs walked into the bullpen. She smiled warmly and laid a hand around Gibbs waist as they walked up the stairs to her office.

"What was that all about?" Tony wondered out loud.

"Maybe she feels, ah what do you call it? Threatened?" Ziva said wiggling her eyebrows and she smiled an evil little smile.

Tony just shook his head and turned back to work.

About an hour later Gibbs made his way down the stairs, looking really annoyed as he walked into the break room to get a big cup of coffee. Then he walked into the bullpen to check on his team. He gave them a short briefing about the meeting but the Director called on him and he had to get back to the meeting. But before the Director followed him she told the team that she and Gibbs shouldn't be disturbed under any circumstances.

A few minutes after Gibbs had gone up, Tony's phone started to ring and he answered it.

"Special Agent DiNozzo." It was the Director's secretary. "The director and Special Agent Gibbs want you to go and talk to the officer and his family."

Tony hung up the phone and grabbed his gear as he told Ziva and McGee what the secretary said.

Tony jumped into the car again sighing a little to himself. The officer and the family had been surprised when he had knocked on their door but they had wanted to thank him for saving little Jim, so now he was on his way back to the office.

Suddenly he got a strange feeling so he started to look in the review mirror a bit more and so he became aware of that he was being followed. So he decided to call Gibbs but his boss phone was turned off so he called McGee instead.

"Hey McGee, I'm on my way back but I need you to run a license plate for me." Tony said the plate number to McGee. It didn't take long for McGee to run it and when he said a company name Tony paled as he looked at the car behind him.

"Tony, is everything alright?" McGee asked worried when the other agent didn't say anything.

"Is Gibbs there?"

"No, still in the meeting. What's up, Tony?" McGee was starting to get really worried. "Are you being followed?"

"Yes." Tony said thinking hard. "Hold on, I'll try to slow down to see if he wants something."

"Be careful, Tony." McGee said and he jumped al little when he noticed Ziva standing in front of his desk. She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Call down to Abby and see if she can get his position." McGee said and Ziva just nodded before she went to her desk to call Abby. McGee really wanted to go up to the Director's office and tell Gibbs about what was happening but she had said not to disturb them and before he could think more about it his thoughts was interrupted by:

"Shit!" Tony said.

"What's happening, Tony?"

"I tried to wave him by me but he didn't drive past me."

"What aren't you telling me?" McGee asked as he mentioned to Ziva to grab her gear and they were on their way towards the elevator.

"Don't freak out now Probie but I think the guy in the car have a gun."

"Are you shitting me, Tony?" McGee almost yelled thru the phone as he and Ziva jumped into the car with Ziva behind the wheel. She was talking to Abby on her cell phone.

"Probie…" Tony was just about to tell McGee to calm down when the car behind him drove into him, making him almost lose control of the car. "Shit!"

"Tony?" McGee held on to the door handle as Ziva drove recklessly. Ziva looked over to McGee and she watched as he paled.

"What's up, McGee?" She asked in a high pitched voice.

"I think he crashed…" McGee tried to swallow the big lump that was forming in his throat.

"We will be there in a second." Ziva said as she pushed down the gas pedal. They turned and drove into a straight stretch.

"There!" McGee yelled.

A few miles ahead he saw Tony's crashed car, then he saw another car standing beside and when he looked closer he saw a man standing next to Tony's car.

As the man noticed their car moving fast towards them, he ran to his car and drove off before they could stop him.

Ziva drove up the car not far away from Tony's crashed car and McGee was out of car before she had stopped it.

"Tony! Are you ok?"

* * *

"Shit" Tony said as the car drove up next to him and rammed into him. He lost control of the car and suddenly the passenger side was slammed into a tree beside the road. The impact made him hit the wheel and his vision became black, he almost passed out. Suddenly he heard someone next to him and that made him wide awake.

"So here we are." The raspy voice said. "Again."

"What do you want?" Tony asked trying to keep calm.

"Well, I just want to make sure that you still remembered the lesson." The voice laughed a little and the laugh made Tony close his eyes, sending shivers down his spine.

"Damit!" The voice said before reaching into the car and a hand grabbed Tony's throat squeezing hard, cutting of Tony's air. "The twins will find you soon and when they do, I'll be with them and you aren't going to tell them anything about our past or our present's meetings. Understood?"

Before Tony could answer the hand squeezed a little tighter then it let him go and he could breathe again.

"Tony! Are you okay?" Thank God it was Probie! Tony thought before he answered:

"I'm fine, Probie." His voice was raspy.

"Don't move, I'll call an ambulance."

"Don't you dare!" Tony said as he glared at McGee. "I don't need to go to the hospital."

"But…"

"No but." Tony said as he slowly got out of the car and smiled a little when he saw McGee's worried look and Ziva running up to them. "Tim, I promise you that I'm only a little banged up but nothing serious." That made McGee seem a little less worried but only a little.

"Abby got a hold on Gibbs, he is on his way." Ziva said and just as she finished her sentence another car pulled up and Gibbs literally flew out.

"What happened?" He asked as he looked at Tony. "Is the ambulance on its way?"

"Uh, boss…" McGee started to say but Tony interrupted him.

"I'm fine, boss. I don't need to go to the hospital." Tony looked Gibbs deep into his eyes.

"Alright but you will have to see Ducky and if he want to send you to the hospital I'll carry you there myself. Understood?"

"Yes, boss."

"Tell me what happened on the way back..."

"Jethro?" The Directors voice cut Gibbs off and she stepped out of the car and walked slowly up to them. "If Special Agent DiNozzo isn't badly hurt, we need to get back to the meeting."

"Ziva here will drive you back, if you are in such a hurry. I'll be there when I have heard the report from my agents." Gibbs voice was as hard as steel. "I think that an attack on a federal agent are more important that a meeting."

The Director opened her mouth but closed it when she saw Gibbs look. Then she turned back and walked back to the car and got in after telling Ziva to drive her back now.

Ziva looked at Gibbs, who nodded, then she made her way towards the car.

"Let's go." Gibbs said and the three men started to walk towards the other car.

As they walked Tony stumbled and Gibbs caught him immediately, the Director saw it and sent Tony an ice cold glare that only Ziva saw.

* * *

Al walked into the big house with a big smile on his face, content on what he had accomplished today.

"What happened to the car, Al?" Vinnie was standing in front of him and didn't have a happy look on his face.

"I'm sorry Vinnie. I lost control of the car and rammed a railing. Nothing serious."

Vinnie nodded to him and Al walked into the house and the smile came back on his face.

* * *

Gibbs drove as he listened to Tony's and McGee's story as he drove back to the office. He was more than a little pissed at the Director and her behaviour but his concern for Tony grew stronger as he noticed that McGee was talking and Tony only grunting when his name was mentioned.

"So, DiNozzo. Something you want to tell me?" Gibbs said as he stopped the car.

"Uh, boss?" Tony looked at Gibbs questionly.

Gibbs shook his head, and then they all got out off the car. Tony took a deep breath as he stood up, stretched his sore body and got a little dizzy.

Then they walked into the building and towards Ducky's morgue. Gibbs and McGee walked closely behind Tony in case if he should falter.

Ducky did a quick exam of Tony behind closed doors, even after Gibbs protests. After he told Gibbs that Tony was quite alright but banged up so he would recommend that the boy should go home and rest.

Gibbs nodded and then told Ziva and McGee to take the rest of the day off, and then he shuffled Tony into the car and drove the young man home.

"Thanks, boss." Tony said as they stopped outside his apartment. "I can take it from here."

"Tony, we need to talk." Gibbs said with his most serious voice.

Tony sighed and nodded. He knew that he had to talk to Gibbs about what had happened these last few days. He waved for Gibbs to follow him and their walked up to his apartment.

Tony jumped into the shower and Gibbs ordered in some food that came to the door a few minutes after Tony came out of the shower.

They ate in silence, the tension hung in the air while they ate and Tony dreaded the coming conversation.

Then they cleared the table and were just about start talking when there was a hard knock on the door. Instantly Tony remembered what HE had said earlier today: the twins will find you soon. And he had a feeling that it was them now.

Gibbs noticed the change in Tony's body language so he laid a hand on Tony's hand and looked him in the eyes.

"I think I'm in real trouble, boss." Tony paled it knocked on the door again. Then he took a deep breath and moved towards the door.

Tony stopped and closed his eyes before he reached for the door handle. Gibbs stood close behind Tony, he wanted to be there for him and he was ready to do anything to help Tony out of whatever trouble he had gotten himself into but the two men standing behind the door out in the hallway made him stare and a little shocked.

The two men was the blond and older version of Tony, they all had the same green eyes and he knew that one of them was Emilio, he just wondered which one.

Gibbs saw that Tony was shocked also and a hint of fear showed in the young mans eyes for a second, why would Tony be afraid of his brothers?

More questions lined up in his mind as he looked at the two brothers: both were good looking, not like Tony but almost, those green eyes showed clearly that they were related.

They looked self-confident, had an air around them that meant that people around them usually did what they told them and both men had a hardness that Tony didn't usually showed.

A hardness that showed in people that they had seen to much in their life. That meant that Tony's brothers were dangerous men.

He had seen that hardness in Tony also, but on very few and hard cases, involving children mostly, and when Kate died. That memory made him take a step closer to his agent.

Emilio and Marco just stood still, frozen, as the door opened and when they saw their younger brother both just stared.

Emilio took a little step forward, he just wanted to give his younger brother a big hug and then yell at him for being gone so long.

Marco laid a hand on his arm, like he knew what his twin brother was thinking and sensing that Tony was a little reserved, but Emilio could see the emotions in his brother's eyes and he knew that they shared the same feelings.

Both brothers jumped a little when Gibbs cleared his throat behind Tony, no one had noticed the older man, and Emilio took a long look at the older man as he laid a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Tony…." Gibbs said in a low voice, feeling the tension in the young mans shoulders under his hand. "Do you wanna let them in or should I get rid of them?"

"Hey, who do you think you are?" Emilio growled and took a step forward but was restrained by Marco.

"He still has the same temper." Marco said in an excusing voice as he looked at Gibbs first and then locked eyes with Tony.

Marco's comment made Tony smile a little and a few good memories where Emilio's temper had gotten them into trouble played in his mind. He really had missed them so he opened the door wider and nodded before walking into his apartment, to the kitchen, Gibbs closely behind him.

Marco and Emilio followed, after Marco hit Emilio lightly in the head, both took of their shoes and walking into Tony's apartment.

They sat down at the kitchen table, Tony and Gibbs at one side and Marco and Emilio at the other so they were facing each other.

Marco and Emilio took a good look at their younger brother, they saw the wrapped wrist, a bruise on the side of Tony's face and both saw the small fine lines around the young mans eyes that showed that he was in some pain and it brought back some not so happy memories for them.

"So, you are his boss? How bad are his injuries from the fall?" Marco asked as he turned to Gibbs.

"Hey, I'm sitting right here." Tony said but was silenced by a look from Emilio.

"We want to know the facts and we still remember how you played down your injuries when you were younger. And I can bet my life on it that it still hasn't changed." Marco said as he looked at Tony and then at Gibbs again, Emilio nodding his head in agreement.

"I heard he landed on a guy?" Emilio said with an amused voice. "A thing only you could do. Push a guy thru a window and land on him instead of taking the stairs."

"Like you didn't do stupid things?" Tony said with a small smile playing on his lips. Emilio tried to look innocent but failed.

"He still does but that wasn't what we wanted to know." Marco said, worried about his little brother.

"I'm fine."

"We didn't ask you." Marco said looking at Gibbs. "I'm Marco and that is Emilio, we are Antonio's brothers, tell us about his condition."

Gibbs looked at Tony first, raising an eyebrow when Marco called Tony Antonio, but Tony just shrugged his shoulders, then he looked at the twins before he started to talk.

"Well I take it that you already know my name?" Gibbs said, knowing that if they knew already about Tony's fall out the window they probably knew something about Tony's co workers so when they nodded in agreement, Gibbs wasn't surprised. "He was lucky, breaking no bones but sprained his left wrist, a small concussion and got a bruised back. Nothing serious."

"I could have told you that." Tony said.

"No, you couldn't." Marco said ignoring Tony's look.

Marco and Emilio looked at each other, then at Tony and the kitchen went silent. Questions hung in the air and made it fill with a little tension.

"So what happened?" Emilio said after a minute of silence, his voice sounded a little bitter. "Why did you leave and why did you never call us? We never stopped looking for you."

"Why are you here?" Tony avoided Emilio's question with a question.

Marco looked at Gibbs before answering Tony's question. "Emilio was here doing some business when he thought he saw you. He persuaded dad to let me come here and look for you."

"Does he know that I'm here?" Tony paled a little and Gibbs moved a little closer to him.

"Vinnie have kept him in the loop, but we haven't spoken to him." Marco said. "So can you tell us what happened?"

Tony looked at both his brothers, then at Gibbs and back to the twins. Should he tell them what she had told him? Did his father still wanted him dead?

A headache started to form, the pain in his bruised body surfaced and made him think of what happened yesterday in the hospital.

Had they something to do with it? He frowned a little, why would they be here and talking to him if they wanted him dead? They didn't look like they wanted him dead. He closed his eyes and massaged his temple as the headache grew stronger

"You ok, Tony?" Gibbs asked. "Did you take your painkillers?"

"No, don't like or need them." Tony whispered.

"Some things never change." Emilio said. "You didn't flush them this time, huh?"

"No, I didn't."

"DiNozzo, tell me where they are or you will be very sorry." Gibbs said in his don't mess with me voice.

"Bathroom." Gibbs got up and went to get the painkillers. On his way back he slowed down a little when he heard the DiNozzo's talking.

"We looked for you and when we found Daniella dead, we assumed the worst." Emilio was talking. "What happened?"

"She took an overdose. I found her there and I knew that I had to get out of there before her drug dealer showed up."

"Dad found her two days later, still in the hotel room." Marco said. "Where did you go? How did you manage? Why didn't you call us?"

"She told me…" Tony started to say but trailed off as he looked at his brothers, pain showing in his eyes.

"What did she tell you? Whatever the lie was, I can't understand why you would believe her over us?" Emilio said upset.

Gibbs took it as his cue to go in and give Tony the painkillers. He took out a glass, filled it with water, gave it to Tony and shook out some pills from the bottle before handing them to him. Tony accepted them and swallowed them down.

"I think it's time for you to go now." Gibbs said.

"But we just got here. We want to talk about what happened 12 years ago." Emilio said as he was getting more frustrated and angrier.

"Take a look at your brother." Gibbs said in a hard voice. "He is in pain and you are bombarding him with questions. You can see him tomorrow, if he wants. Now get out before I throw you out head first."

"Let's go." Marco said, grabbing Emilio's arm and started to move towards the hallway. "Can we have your numbers so we can call tomorrow?"

"Here." Gibbs handed Marco his card after he had written down Tony's phone number on it. "I'll stay with him tonight, so call tomorrow, if he feels better, we can meet."

Marco nodded, and then he and Emilio walked out of the apartment with Gibbs looking at them before he closed the door and locked it.

"Thanks, boss." Tony said as Gibbs helped him up and into the bedroom. "But you don't need to stay, I can handle them."

"If I say that I would stay, then I'm going to stay." Gibbs said in a determined voice. "I don't fully understand what's going on but I'm going to help you."

Tony took off his shirt before getting into bed, he smiled as Gibbs arranged his covers over him.

"I'll be on the couch." Gibbs said as he walked out of the bed room but he paused a little when he heard Tony whisper:

"Good night, Jethro."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gibbs was lying on Tony's couch half awake and half sleeping when he thought he heard something making him wide awake. He sat up, listened carefully and was on his feet right away when he located the sound; it was coming from Tony's bedroom.

He hurried into the big bedroom, seeing that Tony was having a nightmare and he was mumbling low as he trashed around in the bed.

"Husch, Tony. It's alright, you are safe." Gibbs said as he sat down on the bed, trying to calm the sleeping agent down. His tries worked and Tony settled down, falling into a calm sleep. Seeing the young man asleep made Gibbs draw a chair up, next to the bed and there did he settle himself down and fell asleep himself.

* * *

Tony slowly woke up and he lay still in his bed, waiting for the fuzziness from the painkillers to slowly disappear from his mind. He sat slowly up; feeling a bit sore from yesterdays but nothing major, and he froze when he saw Gibbs half lying, half sitting in a chair next to his bed but the sight made him smile.

Carefully he stood up, trying not to disturb Gibbs, but after a few steps he heard Gibbs clear his throat.

"Where do you think you are going, DiNozzo?" Gibbs voice was a little raw in the morning.

"To the bathroom, if I may?" Tony said smiling as he looked at his boss.

"Sure, I'll start making breakfast."

Tony nodded and made his way into the bathroom; he looked longingly at the shower and decided to take a quick shower. As he stood in the shower, yesterdays events came back to him, Marco and Emilio were here. They had been searching for him and now they had found him. His thoughts went back to the car crash and what Al had said to him, he still remembered his lesson quite clearly.

"You okay in there" Gibbs banged on the door breaking thru Tony's thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine boss." Tony said as he turned off the shower and stepped out. "I just spaced out a little in the shower."

"Breakfast is ready, so get your ass out here!"

"Yes, Sir." Tony said with a smile as he dried off and slipped into a pair of sweat pants, which hung low on his hips, before making his way out to the kitchen.

Gibbs was sitting at the kitchen table, he looked up as he heard Tony walked into the kitchen and he tried not to stare at the young man before him. He had seen Tony half naked before and he knew that the young man was very fit, but he hadn't been this close before and he noticed a scar, just above Tony's hip that he hadn't noticed before.

He wanted to ask the younger agent how he got it but then he thought that they had more important things to discuss.

"So you want to tell me why you haven't told anyone that you have two brothers?" Gibbs said as he sipped on his coffee. "Or why your file doesn't say anything about your family?"

Tony looked at the sandwich he held in his hand, he had lost his appetite so he laid it down on the plate knowing that he had to tell Gibbs something. He sighed as he looked into Gibbs clear blue eyes and then he looked down at his hands, he knew that Gibbs had his back and would help him if he asked.

But some part of him was still a little afraid of how his boss would react and some of his thoughts were still on Al.

Tony knew that Gibbs could take Al down in a second but the man was really creepy and he didn't want to put Gibbs in anymore danger.

He sighed deeply and looked into his boss eyes again, what he saw made his heart warm and he knew that Gibbs wouldn't judge him, only help him.

"They are my half-brothers and it was 12 years ago since I saw them." He started as he stirred his coffee. "My mother was my father's second wife. Their mother died when they were four and he married mine a few years later."

"Were you and your brother's close?" Gibbs asked when Tony fell silent.

"Not really but after an incident when I was about 12 we became close and they showed me the meaning of life." Tony smiled as happy memories flashed in his mind. "They were away a lot with our father, working with the family buisness but they tried to be me with me as often as they could."

"Why haven't you seen them in 12 years?" Gibbs asked looking into Tony's green eyes, trying to make him feeling safe but at the same time wondering about the family business. And after seeing Emilio and Marco he had an idea about it but didn't want to pressure Tony to much.

Tony took a deep breath before he continued.

"I don't really know what happened but one day when I was 16, my mother came storming into my room yelling at me to pack my bags and be quick about it. I did what she said, knowing that if I didn't I would be in real trouble. So after I packed my bags she dragged me to a car and we drove off and that was the last time I saw our house." Tony sipped on his coffee trying to shut out the memories of her.

"What happened then?" Gibbs asked trying to stay calm.

"For the next two years we were on the move, living in our bags and searching for her next fix. Then in a small town I don't remember the name on, she sent me out to shop for some food and when I came back to the motel she was dead. From an overdose. I didn't know what to do, so I sat there on the floor when I saw her purse. She had an account in my name and it held a lot of money. So I took it and started a new life." Tony's voice was hoarse and looked at Gibbs with unshed tears, the feeling of loneliness washed thru him again.

Gibbs looked at him, reached out to grab one of his hands and held it. He knew that Tony was a fighter but this made his heart fill with pain for Tony's sake and he wished that he could have been there for him, to help him but he knew that it was wish thinking. He had to show Tony that he would be there for him now and help him get thru this.

"Why didn't you call your brothers or your father?" He asked as he remembered what Emilio had said yesterday.

"I couldn't call my father, we never spoke and he never tolerated me anyway." Tony said, not whining only stating the facts. "I tried to call Emilio and Marco one time but my mother found out and after that she "convinced" me not to call them again. Then of course there was the thing that she said."

"What did she say to you?" Gibbs felt the anger rising in him when Tony said that she had "convinced" him, referring to something other than talking.

Tony looked at his boss his mother's words still in his mind; he had never figured it out what he had done wrong. But he never did anything right anyway.

"That my father wanted to kill me because of something I had done, it sound like it could be true and I wasn't in any position to disbelieve her." Tony closed his eyes, the headache was starting to come back and he rubbed his temples.

Gibbs saw the fine lines of pain around Tony's eyes so he got up and went to get some aspirins for him. Tony nodded his thanks and swallowed them down, grateful that Gibbs had handed him aspirins instead of the strong stuff.

After a few minutes of silence Gibbs grabbed Tony's hand again making the younger agent look at him again.

"What do you want to do about Emilio and Marco?"

"I have to see them, right?" Tony looked into Gibbs eyes.

"No, I can have them run out of town if you want."

Tony laughed at his boss comment, he knew better than to doubt him but he also knew that the twins were stubborn.

"Will you be there with me?" Tony asked feeling childish but knew that he would feel much safer with Gibbs having his back.

"Of course, wouldn't let you face them alone even if you didn't ask me." Gibbs said with confidence.

Gibbs jumped into the shower to freshen up before they started to plan what they should do.

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry for the lack of update but I'll try harder!


End file.
